


Candy Is Dandy

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy/Candy Store, Chocolate/Chocolatier, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Taunts, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Gabriel owns the local candy store, the only one in town, until a chocolatier by the name of Crowley opens a store only a few doors down. Gabriel finds the man insufferable, while Crowley finds him infuriating.





	Candy Is Dandy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [synn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synn/gifts).



> Written for the 2018 SPN_J2_Xmas Secret Santa Exchange.  
> I was lucky enough to get synn as my giftee. The prompt that caught my interest was: Gabriel owns a candy shop and a competitor, a chocolatier named Crowley, opens up another shop down the street. Gabriel goes to check out the competition.  
> Art created by jdl71/jld71.  
> Alpha/Beta: yonku.

 

 

Gabriel had heard the whispers about the new store opening up a few doors down from his store. But, he had just passed it off as idol chatter between store owners. 

 

“Gabriel, have you heard about the new shop set to open in two days?” Samantha Ferris questioned as he strolled by her yarn shop  _ Nifty Knitters _ on the way to his candy shop,  _ Sweet Cravings _ . 

 

He waited for her to catch her breath as she had run from the back of her store to get to him. He raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head no. “Let me guess, it’s some type of new age shop. It’s gonna sell crystals and teas?” He asked as he popped a stick of gum in his mouth. 

 

“No,” Samantha breathed out. “No, it’s another candy store,” she said and watched as he hardened the look on his face. “Well, a high-end chocolate store. The owner’s name is Crowley. He’s British or something.”

 

Gabriel shrugged at the news. Until the shop actually opened, he wasn’t about to worry. His shop,  _ Sweet Cravings _ , was filled with all types of candy one could imagine, or crave. “So let the shop open. It probably won’t last. Chocolate is only a small aspect of the candy business,” he said as he turned to continue on his way.

“You better watch your back,” she called after Gabriel as he disappeared into his store, flipping the Closed sign to Open and flicking on the lights. He took in a deep breath, taking in the sweet scent that was always coming from his store. His eyes raked over the colorful displays. The main counter was what one saw as they walked in to the old fashioned looking shop. It was filled with colorful candy that greeted you. It always made him smile. 

 

He loved candy, always had since he was a child. The best holiday for him was Halloween. Yes, he got to dress up, but it was the lure of free candy that had always tempted him. All he had to do was ring a doorbell or knock on someone’s door and they appeared with a bowl full of candy. It was better than Christmas as far as he was concerned. That was why he had opened his store right out of college. Everyone had said it wouldn’t last. The shop would close down in a matter of weeks if not months. He chuckled at that. Now, it was nearly ten years later and his store was still open and thriving. It was the highlight of many children and adults alike. 

 

Now, another candy store was opening up on the same block as his. No, not a candy story, a chocolatier. He sneered at the thought. As his eyes roved over his store, he felt the tension that had been building in him start to ebb away. He stepped further into his store, surrounding himself with what he loved the most. He turned as the door opened, the bell above jingling giving the tell-tale sound that the first customer of the day had arrived. He smiled as he turned around to greet a woman and two children. He loved seeing the wide-eyed awed looks on the little faces as they took in all the candy before them. He smiled and stepped closer to them. “Welcome to  _ Sweet Cravings _ , how can I help you?” He asked and was met with giggles as the children squirmed out of their mother’s grasp. 

 

“Timmy’s birthday is coming up and he wanted to have a Candyland themed birthday party,” she said as she looked around the store. 

 

“Well,” Gabriel said as he threw his arms open wide. “You’ve come to the right place for that. Why don’t you let them look around, while you step over to the counter and pick out what you’d like for the party,” he said with a wide smile. This was what he loved, helping the customer pick out just the right sweets. The rest of his day was filled with helping the foot traffic that came in looking for their candy fix. He always made sure to have the well-known and hard to find candy in stock. It always kept the regulars coming back for more.

 

By the end of the day, he was tired but happy. Most days, he worked alone. Today was no exception. But, on the weekends, he did have part-time help. More people were out shopping on the weekends and usually his business picked up then.  Maybe, it was time to think of adding at least a part-time employee during the day so he could deal with other aspects of running his business. He’d have to think more about that after this supposedly other candy shop opened. He toyed with the idea as he closed the store for the night. He started his walk home, only to stop in front of the empty store front only to find the lights were on, illuminating the once empty store. Several tables and display cases now occupied the space. He shrugged his shoulders at seeing that and continued on his way. He wasn’t worried, not over this turn of events. He was sure his business would see a slight dip in sales, but that was to be expected. Once the novelty of a new business wore off, and the customers realized that his shop was the only one that carried their favorite candies, they would be back. 

 

The next few days kept Gabriel busy. Too busy to worry about the store opening up just feet away from his. The upcoming birthday party for Timmy had to be dealt with. He had to get gift bags put together as well as all the candy needed to make a Candyland themed party come to life. He also had orders to fill for his online customers. The jingling of the bell called his attention to the door. He looked up to see Samantha breezing in. He stifled a groan threatening to erupt from his lips in favor of the smile he plastered on instead. He didn’t have time to deal with her or her gossip, but he also didn’t want to alienate her.

 

“Samantha, good to see you. What can I do for you today?” He asked as he turned his attention back to the task at hand, filling the gift bags. 

 

“The new store opens tomorrow,” she said as she walked closer to Gabriel. 

 

“And,” Gabriel said, not taking his eyes off of the bag he was filling.

 

“You’re not the least bit curious about meeting him? Not worried about your business?”

 

“Not in the least. Now, I really have to concentrate on what I’m doing. Super busy,” Gabriel said as he finally looked up at the woman before him. 

 

Samantha flashed him a sympathetic smile before retracing her steps to the front door. “You should at least check out your competition,” she said as she stepped outside, letting the door close behind her. 

 

“Whatever,” Gabriel responded to the empty store. He finished what he was doing, made sure everything was set for when the customer picked up the birthday order before rushing to take care of his online orders. He was never so happy as when it was time to lock up for the night. He made sure the lights were off and the doors locked before turning to walk in the direction of home; the one that took him right by the store set to open tomorrow. 

 

Gabriel stood outside the store, staring at the window design displaying the store’s name,  _ Dripping In Chocolate _ , and then frowned. “A little over the top,” he said out loud, not realizing someone was standing behind him.

 

“No, darling,” a British sounding male voice rang out from behind him. “It’s right on the money.” 

 

Gabriel turned to regard the person standing behind him. The man was roughly the same height as himself and slightly older than him. He cocked his head to the side as he took in the man’s impeccable tailored suit and raised an eyebrow. It spoke of pomp and well-breeding. Something Gabriel had never cared about. But this man standing before him was beguiling. He felt automatically drawn to him. Gabriel had never had that happen to him before. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. 

 

“The name’s Crowley and I own this little slice of confectionary heaven,” he said as he stepped closer to the younger man, right hand outstretched. 

 

Gabriel’s eyes went to the man’s hand and then back up to his face before he finally moved to accept the greeting. He extended his own hand, took the offered hand in his and gave it a firm shake. “Gabriel and I own the best candy shop in town,” he said as he hitched his head in the direction of his store.

 

“We’ll see about that,” Crowley stated as he let go of Gabriel’s hand. “The store opens tomorrow. Why don’t you stop by? I’ll even let you sample my sweets,” Crowley said as he looked up and down at the man standing before him. Gabriel was someone he could definitely see himself spending time with. The question was, would the interest be reciprocated? Maybe after tomorrow, he’d be able to gauge Gabriel better. 

 

“Tempting, but I’m not really into chocolate. It doesn’t compare to the sugary goodness of real candy,” Gabriel countered back. 

 

“Have it your way,” Crowley responded as he disappeared into his store, leaving Gabriel to gape at the closed door.

 

“He’s going to be insufferable,” Gabriel said to the night sky as he made his way home. 

 

As Gabriel made his way to his store the next day, he noticed the line forming outside of  _ Dripping In Chocolate _ . He smiled at the customers, when all he wanted to do was grimace at them. Some of them were his regular customers standing there. But, he knew from experience this was something new and shiney. Everyone liked a new toy to play with. Then the shine would wear off and everything would go back to normal. He heard Crowley’s voice call out and stopped to listen to the appealing British accent.

 

“Welcome everyone. I’m extremely excited to see such a large turnout today. Please, join me inside.” Crowley turned, opened the door and held it open as those waiting began to enter the shop, shaking hands as people passed by. He saw Gabriel standing there, watching everything and couldn’t help but throw the man a little smirk.

 

Crowley certainly was a showman, Gabriel thought to himself as he watched the man shaking hands and smiling at the customers filing in to the store. He watched as the last person entered and saw Crowley smirking at him. He returned the smirk with a wide smile as he turned on his heel and made his way to his own store. He needed to open up and start his day. He couldn’t give Crowley or his chocolates any more of his time. 

 

Gabriel was pleasantly surprised to see the foot traffic in his store today had increased. He knew it was from the fact of the other shop opening. Everyone was curious about the new store - the flyers advertising the ‘Grand Opening’ that had been mailed out probably piqued curiosity. But, he wasn’t ashamed to reap some of that benefit. Halfway through the day, the mom who had placed the birthday order had stopped in as well. As he helped her load everything into her minivan, he noticed the steady stream of people going in and out of the other shop. He noticed Crowley bustling about, helping a few of the customers pick out something from behind one of the refrigerated displays. But, he had his own customers to get back to and dismissed the sight before him.

 

A few days later, as he walked his normal route from home to his store, Gabriel stopped in front of his ‘competition’. With a shrug, he pulled open the door and entered. He was immediately hit with the rich scent of sugar and roasted cacao beans. He could pick up hints of orange, strawberry, lemon and spices as he inhaled. The aromas were intoxicating, but still nothing compared to the sugary sweetness of his store.

 

“Took you long enough,” Crowley said as he stepped out from behind the counter. He wore that cocky smirk on his face, the same one he had given Gabriel on opening day.  “I was beginning to wonder if you’d ever grace my store with your presence,” Crowley stated with a laugh. 

 

“What? Missed me?” Gabriel asked as he looked around the somber store. It was dark in comparison to his colorful shop. He felt out of place here and wanted to turn and leave, to get back to the safety of what he knew. He felt shaky and unsure of himself as he stood in this man’s territory. “Or are you just jealous of my established store? Hoping to stay in business selling just chocolate?” Gabriel taunted the man before him. He knew he shouldn’t, he just couldn’t help himself. He felt the undeniable pull from this man; the want and desire to kiss him. And judging by the look on Crowley’s face, he was feeling it as well. But he wasn’t about to give in to the spark of want. He wasn’t going to let the flame ignite. At least not yet. 

 

Crowley raised an eyebrow at Gabriel, “What? It’s not like I have lollipop envy,” he said as he threw his hands open. “I’m a chocolatier.”

 

“Maybe, I’ll let you lick my lollipop,” Gabriel quipped over his shoulder as he opened the door, letting in the cold Autumn air as he left Crowley standing in his store, mouth gaping wide open.

 

The door closing snapped Crowley out of his stupore. He shook his head at the blatant sexual innuendo and then laughed. That little candy store owner, he was intriguing, Crowley mused to himself. No, Crowley thought to himself as he shook his head, Gabriel was infuriating. 

 

Two days later, Crowley appeared in Gabriel’s store. He stood looking around, taking in all the colorful displays before him. It made his eyes hurt. It wasn’t soothing like his store; the dark, rich tones of the wood and displays he had hand picked. This was in your face color. It spoke of larger than life. He hated it, yet he was drawn to it. Damn the man standing before him. 

 

“Crowley,” Gabriel uttered in shock. He had never thought the man would dare to step foot in his store. Yet, here he was, in his store, only a few feet way. “What do I owe this little visit to?” 

 

Without answering Gabriel, Crowley brought his hand up, grabbed the man before him by his shirt collar and pulled Gabriel toward him. He felt the solid weight of Gabriel as their chests met. And then their lips met. At first it was a chaste kiss, until Gabriel kissed back. 

 

Gabriel whimpered as he made contact with Crowley’s body. He wasn’t sure what was happening until he felt Crowley’s lips on his and then he gave in to what he had been wanting. He returned Crowley’s chaste kiss with passion. He parted his lips, giving Crowley access to his mouth as Crowley’s tongue snaked out, meeting and then tangling with his own. He closed his eyes, savoring the kiss. Crowley tasted like the chocolate he sold; dark and filled of spice and sweetness. He liked the taste. He wanted more. He pressed himself against Crowley, only to find Crowley pulling away from him. He opened his eyes. He looked at Crowley, confusion clouding his features. Was this a game Crowley was playing? Then his look turned to anger.

 

“Don’t pout, darling,” Crowley purred to him. This was just a little introduction. There’s still more to come, if you’re interested?” Crowley stepped back and looked at Gabriel. He took in the lust blown pupils the parted lips, and the slight heaviness of Gabriel’s breathing and smiled. “Judging by your reaction, you do want more.” He certainly hoped so. He knew it had been a risk, walking in here and kissing this man. This man that he had only traded a few sexual bares with. But, he knew there was something there between them. One of them had to man up and make the first move. He just happened to be that man.

 

All Gabriel could do was shake his head yes in response. Yes, he wanted more.

 

“Good, why don’t you come by my shop after you’ve closed up for the night? I’d like to show you my chocolate dipping technique. I think you’ll find it quite the experience,” Crowley quipped as he turned to leave. He spied a jar full of lollipops and helped himself to one as he glanced over his shoulder at Gabriel. “I do believe you offered me the chance to lick your lollipop. I think I’ll start with this one first,” Crowley said as he walked out into the fading afternoon light.

 

Gabriel stared at the closed door and then his eyes tracked Crowley’s movements as he disappeared out of sight. One hour. He had one hour before he closed his store for the night. The time was never going to go by fast enough, he thought to himself. As he turned from staring out of the window, he caught sight of the jar filled with lollipops and smiled. Candy is dandy, but he could definitely find an appreciation for chocolate.

 


End file.
